Treasures of a Dreamer
by CrescentLilly
Summary: Series of US/UK one-shots prompted by a list for a theme challenge. Rated T to be safe, but may increase rating depending on the content of the chapters. Part 1 Rainbow : "There will always be a beautiful rainbow at the end of the storm."


Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first time ever writing a Axis Powers: Hetalia fanfiction and I would have to admit...it was alot of fun to write. I decided to do a collection of one-shots, since I don't think I have the mentality to do a multi-chapter fanfiction at the moment. There will be times where a short story will have more than one part, but that won't be too frequent. Anyways, this is on my absolutely favorite pairing at the moment, America x England (aka. Joker). I am writing these short stories based off on theme prompts, though I am always opened to specific requests. The rating may also change on the fanfiction over time, but it is safe at the moment.

I was hoping to make this story slightly longer, but I guess I don't have the patience for that. Believe me though, the next story will definitely be longer and more descriptive. I hope you enjoy reading this though!

Warnings: Nothing, except of some OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or else I would not be here writing about them.

* * *

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Theme Prompt: Rainbow

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was a dreary day in England, which reflected onto Arthur's temperament for the day. Not even the graceful smiles of the fairies could brighten his mood nor the presence of his unicorn. Emerald eyes stared downcast at the plush carpet underneath his feet as he sipped slowly on the Earl Grey tea that he had grown to love. Even then, the delectable taste of the tea made no move to ease his uneasy nerves. The sounds of the raindrops pattering against the window glass had lulled England to a trance like state as feelings of dejection and isolation had started to seep into his aching heart.

His ever present folkloric 'friends' all knew that the nation was reminiscing about the past. About America when he was young and innocent. A bitter smile tugged at the corner of Arthur's lips as the corners of his eyes were threatening to have tears well up and thick eyebrows furrowed in distaste but longing for the past. The threads of memories occurring through his mind wove an in intricate web of short lived comfort and long lasting despair.

_"England!" A young voice whined, which had caught the blond's attention. Placing the book that he was reading down, Arthur sat up from the chair and began to stride gracefully towards his colony. _

_"What is it, America?" He asked gently, looking out through the window to see that it was raining. Bright sky blue eyes stared up at him in a displeased look, but they still held a flickering emotion of happiness of the other's company. Whenever England stared into those blue orbs, he felt as if he was venturing in the open seas again like the times of his pirate life. _

_"The rain is so gloomy. It makes me sad when I look at it! I don't like the rain, I wish it would go away forever and be sunny again!" The young Alfred complained as a pout adorned his expression and his arms crossed in a childish manner. England laughed softly before shaking his head at the child's logic. Though he would never admit to such things, the rain always had a sense of depression on him as well. Wrapping his arms around America's lithe body, he pulled the boy down onto the bed with him and on his lap as he embraced him comfortingly._

_"America, I am sure that you wouldn't want the rain to be gone. Then there would be no rainbows to look forward to at the end." England cooed softly as the colony relaxed in his arms and let out a soft sound of agreement. _

_"You're right." America murmured dejectedly, though his tone also had a hint of happiness. _

_Arthur smiled, "Of course I am." _

England placed the cup of tea on the polished wooden 'coffee' table and sat up dejectedly. Eyes flickering over to the door of the house, he slowly made his way towards the entrance though he wasn't quite aware of his own actions. Stepping out onto the porch, Arthur realized that the rain's patter against the road would not relent any time soon.

Then, a certain memory struck him and the tears that were welling up in the corners of his eyes had released. He stumbled ungracefully off the porch as he felt a need to have the droplets of rain touch his skin in hopes to soothe him. The British male finally made his way to the garden and felt his knees grow weak as a particular agonizing memory replayed. Arthur dropped to the ground and let the tears spill onto the grass underneath his body.

_America wanted independence from him and he had gained that very thing. They were both on the battlefield, the now independent nation standing proudly while he sobbed on the ground at the loss. Questions of 'why' repeated in Arthur's mind as he realized that he lost the war, that he had failed to keep his former colony by his side. _

_They could have become so successful with one another, not having to worry about loneliness. _

_It was raining that day. Each droplet that had fallen that day carried a small part of Arthur's happiness, draining him dry. Every patter of rain against his skin also carried a small ounce of loneliness and anguish, which would last for a whole lifetime. The rain carried memories that were meant to be forgotten, but yet never could be forgotten._

_Even the rainbow coming after the rain wouldn't cheer him up. When the sun started to peak through, Arthur never glanced up at the sky for his eyes were only focused on the bloodstained battlefield underneath him. _

He was such a liar, a filthy liar. Even he wanted the rain to be gone, they held memories that were too saddening for Arthur. Why did he ever tell Alfred such things when he desired the same thing himself?

"I just want this rain to be gone from my bloody life. I just want to erase all of these memories." Arthur murmured angrily to himself as his fingers dug into the dirt and tears keep on flowing down.

There was no one left for him. Everyone that he ever cared about had left him, not even batting an eye when they declared independence. England's heart ached with such thoughts and he wondered what he had done wrong. That is, until he was pulled into an embrace from behind as his small body was pressed against a strong chest. At first, Arthur had thrashed in the unexpected embrace, but he halted his movements when the grip was unrelenting.

A heated breath against the nape of his neck sent a shiver through his soaked body. "Don't say that, England." Wait, that voice was familiar.

That is when England had realized that it was America's voice, yet it was considerably more calm than what he ever remembered it to be. He could _feel_ the younger country smile as he continued on. "There wouldn't be any rainbows to look forward to if that happened."

Emerald eyes widened as they directed their gaze into those beautiful sapphire eyes, the very same ones that he had grown to love from the time that he had first seen America. Though the tears had stopped streaming relentlessly down his cheek, the corners of his eyes were still reddened from his crying. "You remembered?" He murmured astonishingly as the grin on Alfred's face widened at the comment.

"Of course, heroes never forget!" He replied cheekily as the rain began to relent slowly and the sun started to peak through the previously grey clouds. Looking back up at the sky, Alfred closed his eyes as he allowed the welcomed rays of the sun to warm his also soaked body.

"You know...the rain will always carry memories that will break a heart." Alfred murmured and Arthur only gave a grunt in reply as he leaned against the other's chest as he glanced up at the sky as well. "But there will always be a beautiful rainbow at the end of the storm. It symbolizes that happiness can last through horrible times, even if it means that you should start from a new beginning."

The older nation could barely ponder on America's surprisingly philosophical statement before being pulled up from the ground by the other's surprisingly amazing strength. He met the other blond's smile as he patted England on the shoulder.

"Come on, Iggy! We should change out of these clothes before we catch a cold! Though heroes never catch colds!" America exclaimed happily before hurrying inside the other's house without even listening to his reply. England gave a small sigh though a smile grazed his lips and he focused his gaze on the sky. Surely enough, there was a beautiful rainbow spread across the blue sky and the sight could not be any more astounding. Turning away from the beauty, England began to walk towards his house once more.

_Maybe I will start a new beginning._

_

* * *

_

AN: Sorry for the shortness of this story! Please review, I would truly appreciate it!

•x~CrescentLilly~x•


End file.
